Crystal Mountains
by GoingThroughChanges
Summary: Okay back in business thanks to LoveUntilWeBleed:D S and N met each other when they were young...they grow up and S is kidnapped. Will N find him? Or is his determination not enough to find his love or will his own hatred destroy him?  Plz comment
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal Mountains**

**By: Goingthroughchanges**

**Created: 8.20.11**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Characters: Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha**

**_A/N _**

**_This will not be a one-shot…but how many chapters it will be I don't know since I'm not good at making long storiesXP But I will try my best ha-ha ^ ^ So please comment and tell me how you think neh?_**

**_~Goingthroughchanges_**

* * *

><p><em>"We both had a past<em>

_A past and no future_

_We both had scars_

_Scars with no healing_

_We both were abandoned_

_Abandoned by what was called love_

_We found each other_

_And that was all that mattered"_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

My small feet made large thumping sounds as I ran clutching a chunk of bread close to my chest.

"Come back here you little brat!" A man yelled, his voice echoing around the dark street. I pushed myself faster, my black eyes open wide with fear.

'Please god don't let him catch me…' I begged to the great deity that resided in the sky. 'Not this time…I'm so hungry.' I continued just as I saw a dark alley calling to me to my right. I glanced behind me before dashing into its shadowy depths. Two trash cans shielded me from the man's view as he raced past. When I was sure I was safe I let out a sigh of relief. I was standing to leave when someone tapped my shoulder. A small yelp escaped from my lips as I whirled on what I thought was an attacker. Instead a small boy with dirty blond hair, and crystal blue eyes stared up at me curiously. He was about six…three years younger than I was most likely. He smiled up at me his eyes sparkling merrily. I frowned down at him wondering what he was smiling about.

"What are you looking at?" I spat giving him my most venomous glare. However he continued to smile and even grabbed my sleeve.

"I'm hungry." He said cutely. A vein popped in my head as I snatched my sleeve away.

"So am I." I snapped walking toward the entrance of the alley. However to my utter annoyance the little blond followed, stumbling long on his small feet.

"Wait!" He called in his small voice that scratched at my cold heart. To show who was boss I suddenly stopped so the boy ran into my back. An irritated breath shot out of my mouth and I turned to glare at the annoying boy but found that he burst into tears. He wailed and cried, big fat tear drops rolling down his muddy cheeks. I looked around half afraid the man would come back but then figured he was too far away. Most importantly the little boy was still crying his tears beginning to clean his dirty cheeks.

"Hey…kid calm down." I whispered urgently but he continued to cry. I ran my hand through my black hair and sat next to the crying boy. He glanced at me tears still brimming in his eyes. "We can share this." I muttered shoving half the piece of bread in his face. A smile the size of the moon came onto his face as he hugged me. I stiffened my body not used to such gently physical contact.

"Thank you." He said and he went on from there to kiss my cheek.

My face erupted in a dark shade of red as I yelled "Yah! What do you think you're doing?" The blond only smiled and began to munch on his piece of bread. I muttered under my breath but began to eat my bread as well.

"My name is Naruto! Naruto Uzamaki." He said beaming up at me. I nodded and took another piece out of my bread. He looked at me expectantly as if he were waiting for me to say something.

I sighed and said "I'm Sasuke..."

Naruto smiled and said "Nice to meet you Sasuke."

I smiled behind my piece of bread. 'Nice to meet you Sasuke.'

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN _**

**_Hey guys so that was the prologue^ ^ how was it? Good? So-so? Tell tell me neh? Okay so i will be uploading the first chapter soon 'kay?^ ^ until later today probably ha-haXD see ya!_**

**_~goingthroughchanges_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

_**The first chapter is up yay! enjoy and please don't forget to comment neh?:D**_

_**~Goingthroughchanges**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**Fifteen**

* * *

><p>I looked through the clear glass into the cake shop. All kinds of cakes were on display, large white ones with red flowers and butter cream frosting as well as chocolate cakes with creamy caramel dripping down the sides. Even I could feel my mouth water at the sight of the beautiful cakes. I smoothed my hair a little bit more before I walked into the shop. The woman at the counter was small her green eyes examining me shortly.<p>

She broke into a smile deciding I was harmless and cheerfully asked "Are you looking for a cake young man?" I glanced at her and let a practiced smile slip on my face.

"Yes it's my friend's birthday." I said. The woman's smile grew as she leaned forward.

"Oh! How nice! How old is your friend going to be?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

"He's going to be fifteen." I replied glancing at the cake that was white with chocolate flowers that seemed to make a small garden. I knew Naruto would love such a cake, he loved flowers. A smile slipped on my face at the thought. I looked up to find the woman smiling at me in a peculiar way that made me blush slightly.

However I quickly pushed her face out of my mind and said "I would like that cake please." She nodded and said "It will be right up."

I smiled at her and looked around the small shop. It was obviously a family owned chain and the decorations were mostly family pictures. It was a nice place that reminded me of someone's home.

"Okay you are all set." She said handing me a brightly packaged box with a red bow.

I moved to pull out my wallet but she shook her head and said "This one is on the house." I gaped at her then nodded.

"Thank you very much." I said bowing.

She laughed and said "Come back and tell me if your friend liked it."

I nodded and said "Okay." I walked out into the street carefully carrying the white box with both hands. A smile stretched on my lips as I walked toward my apartment.

* * *

><p>Naruto was as usual waiting at the door when I came in.<p>

"Did you get me a cake Sasuke?" He yelled jumping on me as I walked through the door.

"Yah! Get off me! Do you want me to break something?" I growled trying to balance the cake and Naruto.

"Yah! Naruto!" I yelled as I lost the battle and tumbled to the ground.

"Jeez…" I muttered as Naruto stayed on top of me hugging me tightly with his skinny arms. Luckily for him I was able to not let the cake drop and splatter all over the floor…but then I doubted he would care if it did.

"Sasuke did you bring me a cake AND a birthday present?"he asked his eyes sparkling merrily as he looked at the white box and brightly wrapped package in my hand. I nodded and waited for Naruto to allow me to breath.

"YAY!" He yelled reaching for them with eager hands.

"Go do your homework!" I yelled as I maneuvered myself away from his grabbing hands.

"Ah come on Sasuke! Just a peek." He begged giving me the blasted puppy dog eyes.

I looked straight at him and said "No go do your homework." His lips turned down in a pout as he got off me and walked toward the table were his backpack was unopened.

"I knew you hadn't done it." I muttered slowly getting up and putting the packages on the counter. Naruto shrugged and took out his school supplies. After ten minutes of me watching him stare at his book for ten minutes he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke! Help me please!" He said. I sighed and sat next to him.

"What do you need help on?" I asked leaning close so I could smell Naruto's sweet scent.

"I don't understand this at all." He muttered obviously frustrated.

"Okay so what you do…" I said as I began to explain to Naruto the Pythagorean theory. He nodded and scribbled in his notebook his brows furrowing in concentration.

"I get it now…" Naruto said a smile gracing his lips. He turned and said "Thank you." I smiled back ruffling his hair.

"No problem." I said getting up to stretch. However as I turned to say something my phone rang. My blood froze and I quickly went into the kitchen to answer my phone

. "Hello…" I said coldly into the phone even though I knew exactly who it was.

"Uchiha-kun! Nice to be talking to you on the phone like this…it's been a long time huh?" Orochimaru said his voiced like tiny spiders crawling on my skin. I glanced at Naruto who seemed to be trapped in his homework and not listening.

"What do you want?" I growled. I heard him chuckle before he answered.

"I need you to assist in a robbery…you will be rewarded generously." I glanced at Naruto then and thought about our depleting money supply. My three jobs were barely covering everything.

"Just this once." He coaxed knowing he had me cornered.

"Just this once." I hissed.

Orochimaru laughed and said "Meet me at the usual spot at ten." I hung up and watched Naruto exclaim at getting a problem it right.

He turned and smiled brightly at me. I smiled back wishing that somehow life was easier.

* * *

><p>Naruto lay asleep next to the birthday cake, frosting smeared on his lips and cheeks. I smiled lovingly as I gently scooped him up in my arms and walked toward our room in the back of the apartment. He mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled closer to me. I couldn't help but wonder if he could hear the thumping of my heart. Carefully I lay Naruto on the bed covering him affectionately with a blanket.<p>

"I'll be back for sure." I whispered kissing his forehead.

"Sasuke…where are you going?" He mumbled grabbing my sleeve.

I gently smoothed his hair away from his forehead and said "I'm going to work…I'll be back in the morning."

"Don't go please Sasuke…" He whispered his fingers tightening over my sleeve.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"Please don't...please don't go…" He cried as tears began to fall from his closed eyes. 'Is he dreaming?' I wondered as I gently pried his hands from my sleeve.

"I'll be back for sure." I whispered.

"Sasuke…" He whispered before falling silent. I watched him sleep his chest rising slowly then falling.

"I will be back…" I whispered before walking out the door into the cold night air.

Orochimaru was waiting for me in front of the bank his pale white skin glowing in the moon light. He smiled as he saw me coming his grotesquely sharp teeth making me cringe in disgust.

"Hello my friend." He hissed his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I'm not your friend." I growled stopping five feet away from him.

"You ready to do this?" He asked again the glint in his eyes.

"When you are." I responded trying to get rid of the sickening feeling in my stomach.

"Okay let's go." He said walking toward the bank as if he were going on a morning stroll.

I glanced around then slowly followed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto POV)<strong>

I awoke in the morning to silence. My first thought was Sasuke and uneasiness rested deep in my stomach. I jumped out of bed and raced to the kitchen my feet padding heavily against the tile.

"Sasuke!" I yelled as I looked through the arched doorway. He wasn't there the smell of breakfast non-existent.

"Sasuke!" I screamed my eyes opening wide in panic.

"Cell phone…cell phone." I whispered to myself as I dumped everything out of my backpack. I grabbed the phone and dialed Sasuke's number. It didn't ring and there wasn't a voice mail. I dropped the phone panic setting deep into my phone.

"Sasuke…" I muttered as I felt the walls closing in on me. The sound of my phone ringing tore through the silence. I grabbed it and literally shrieked into the phone

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was like tiny spiders crawling in my ear.

"Are you looking for Sasuke?" The voice asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" I shrieked anger boiling in my veins for the first time.

"I just need him for a little project I'm doing so you won't be seeing him…unless you find him of course." He laughed into the phone.

"I'll find him you son of a b****! I'll find him!" I screamed tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Good luck kid." The phone went dead and I listened to the dial tone. I threw my phone across the room watching it smash as it made contact. My fists came down on the table over and over until my skin cracked and my blood flowed onto my homework.

"F***! F*** YOU B******!" I screamed flinging my homework onto the ground.

Finally I took in a deep breath letting all my anger come back inside my body. Under control…in the dam of emotions that seemed to be cracking my walls.

"I'll find him." I promised myself as I brushed my tears away and glared at the white wall. "I'll find him."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

**_Hey guys that was the first chapter!:D How was it?:D Good? I hope so! Well thank you for reading and I hope you take the time to comment:D thank you for reading and have a great day!^ ^ _**

**_~Goingthroughchanges_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

**All I Can Think About Is You**

* * *

><p><em><strong>t<strong>__**he sound of dripping water filled my ears as I tried to move my head. It felt so heavy and the pounding that was accompanied by the dripping of water made me want to scream. One**__**name came in my mind over and over again despite my loose of memory. Naruto. Naruto. Who is Naruto?**_

* * *

><p>I smashed the screaming man to the ground my blue eyes flashing dangerously.<p>

"Where is he?" I shouted as I held my gun to his temple.

"I-I-I I don't know!" He yelled back his eyes wide with terror, spit falling from the corners of his mouth.

"You better tell me right now or I will blow your f****** head off." I growled cocking the gun. "

I really don't know." He sobbed his hands grabbing at the ground desperately.

"Too bad for you then." I muttered as I pulled the trigger.

"Naruto…you should really take it easy." A red haired male said as he stepped out of the shadows. I ignored his comment and cleaned the blood off my face.

"Naruto…" He began again but I cut him off with a fierce look.

"Shut up Gaara this had nothing to do with you." I spat before pocketing my gun.

"It has everything to do with me." He replied his pale eyes staring at me with as much concern he could show on his expressionless face. I shook my head as I looked up at the shining moon. My now bulkier, taller frame seemed to make me a little bit closer to the sky that seemed so far above my head.

"We should go." Gaara said his eyes cutting at the swelling darkness. I nodded and quickly pulled myself onto the fire escape. My feet propelled me up the steps silently. Gaara was soon behind me, his backpack bumping against his back filling the air with soft rustling.

"Quite down." I hissed at him my blue eyes flashing angrily. Gaara froze then slowed his pace. I turned and motioned for him to stop two steps down. Movement could be heard from the fourth window and I put my ear against the tinted black window.

"The experiments are going well…we are glad that the people we chose are holding up…especially that one what was his name…Sake?" One of the men said his sentence ending in a fit of laughter. Anger boiled in my veins but I forced myself to continue to listen.

"Orochimaru has really outdone himself this time…that man is a genius and totally mad." More laughter then the sound of clinking glasses. Gaara sat silently next to me watching my nails dig harshly into my palms.

"Well he will be done soon…hmmm…that's what I heard but who knows…that Sake character is showing some complications…he's close to a post mortem or whatever they call it…" My blood froze in my veins and I bit my tongue until I felt blood go down my throat. Sasuke was dying…he was dying.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered motioning down below were a group of guys were yelling commands. I ignored him and pressed my ear closer to the window.

"Apparently Orochimaru is taking Sake to a dock somewhere…near a cake shop or something…that family owned one."

"Now Naruto." Gaara hissed as footsteps started to come up the fire escape. I hissed in annoyance but tore my ear from the window and quickly ran up the stairs with Gaara not far behind me.

"Were going to a cake shop…family owned…near a dock." I muttered more to myself then him. He nodded and took out his cell phone.

"I have its location." I nodded as I jumped onto the roof. A ledge protruded from the building and I raced toward it, letting my feet propel me forward. Soon I was in the air flying toward the opposite building. I rolled at impact feeling the cement cut sharply into my skin. Gaara as usual was going to find his own way to cross buildings that wasn't as risky or dramatic as he put it. However as I waited I heard gun shots. Curses flew from my mouth as I watched men begin to converge on the opposing roof.

"That little…" I muttered as I jumped from behind the chimney and raced toward the fire escape. Bullets made holes around me but I didn't dare slow as I jumped down the stairs. It didn't matter how much noise I made now it was about escaping. My feet hit soft dirt below and I continued my mad dash. I ran down the deserted street melting into the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voices spiraled around me but I couldn't see any faces. Bandages covered my eyes I knew. My eyes hurt like hell and I couldn't move the rest of my body. Breathing had become hard and I felt myself focusing then slipping away into dreams that I couldn't' remember when awake. All that remained was that name. Naruto. <strong>_

* * *

><p>I puffed idly on my cigarette as I waited for Gaara to show. As usual the kid was late upon arriving and I had to wait for him. I never understood why he just couldn't jump the building with me. He was fully capable. Before I could get thoroughly pissed off he showed his mob of red hair glowing fiery red in the moonlight.<p>

"What took you so long?" I growled.

"Complications." He shortly replied shrugging. I spat at his feet and turned so I could look at the empty street.

"Where is it?" I asked not even turning to face him.

"It's near your old place…a mile down the right sidewalk." Gaara replied among a tapping of keys, and whirring sounds.

"How long?" I asked even though we both knew I already knew the answer.

"Thirty-minutes." He replied.

"Let's go." I said feeling the familiar ache in my chest that made my rage soar to new heights.

That person…that monster took the only good thing in my life away from me.

That monster was going to pay.

* * *

><p>My feet stopped at the familiar building that loomed before me. It was abandoned now and what used to be a door was a gaping hole into a dark abyss. Gaara stood silently staring at exactly what I was, but feeling nothing like I felt. The sudden urge to rip the world apart because of the grief that was ripping through my soul and knowing even that wouldn't be enough. My hand went to my chest closing around the fabric that tightened on my chest.<p>

_"Yah Naruto! Do you want me to break something?" _I shook my head against the rush of grief and turned from the building that was crumbling much like my soul.

"Let's go." I gruffly said trying to not let the chocking emotions show in my voice. Gaara nodded but didn't tear his eyes away from the abandoned building.

"I said let's go!" I shouted giving my eyes closing against the surge of emotions. He glanced at me his eyes not showing anything in his expression. I glared at him my eyes burning with the intensity of my hatred.

"Don't look at me like that." I spat turning so I couldn't see his eyes that seemed to see right through me. They seemed to see the pain and the white hot rage that was leaking from my pores.

"You're going to destroy yourself." He whispered. I stopped looking at him with eyes that swam with anger.

"Not before I destroy him first."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cold air brushed my skin as I felt my body moving to an unknown destination. The voices floated around in my head as I floated in my oblivion. "Good thing boss changed his mind huh." One of the voices said. "Yep that guy Naruto just showed up and…" I slipped out of focus falling into the blackness. Naruto. Who is Naruto?<strong>_

* * *

><p>The blackness in my heart swelled as I stabbed a man in the chest. His blood spluttered onto my face and his hand grabbled loosely at my shirt.<p>

"You don't know who you are dealing with…" The man whispered as he slid to the ground.

"You don't' know who you are messing with." I growled as another man ran forward with a battle cry.

"DON'T F*** WITH ME!" I screamed as I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head. He fell where he stood. Another came forward grabbing me from behind. Rage swelled at the sudden contact of the man's hands on my throat. I growled as I took my knife and drove it into his stomach. A scream ripped from his throat as he tried to release me. I kept him where he was stabbing him over and over until blood dripped from his chin onto my coat. Finally I let him drop to the ground blood pouring from his body like a faucet. I whipped the blood from my face looking around for my next victim. Anyone would do I just needed to get rid of this rage that was blinding me.

"COME OUT! YOU B******* COME OUT!" I screamed into the still night. I let out a horrible scream as I dropped to the floor to stab the dead man, it was all I could do to keep the blackness from consuming my soul. Curses flew from my mouth as blood splashed onto my body.

"Naruto stop." Gaara said his voice floating from the oozing shadows. I stopped mid stab and sat back cradling my knees close to my chest.

He wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey guys^ ^ Was it good? I tried my best i feel like my writing is going donw in quality...do you think so too? Anywho i hope you guys liked it and mnore people comment!:D and again thank you lazygaga for being my first commenter on this story^ ^ Your the best:3 So yes continue to comment and please encourage other too as well^ ^ Anywho thank you and aren't you proud of me i figured out how to seperate parts!^ ^ i was like OOOOH so THATS how you do it hahaXD I am quite slow sometimes haha anywho see ya guys later if not tomorrow!:D I'm a workaholic as you can tell haha okay guys thank you for reading!**

**~Goingthroughchanges**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Searching For You While Burning In Hell**

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of the dock looking into the still water, watching it lap at the decaying posts.<p>

"How long are we going to stay here?" Gaara asked as he stood above my head…watching. I ignored him letting my mind wander far beyond the dismal scene. Catching a hint he said no more his silence stretching around us.

"He wasn't here…somehow they knew I knew what was going on…" I said tracing the lines of the water with my eyes.

"Somehow they knew…" I whispered slowly turning so I was facing Gaara.

"Why did you tell them?" I hissed my eyes turning to slits as I slowly got to my feet. Gaara stared at me his pale eyes becoming even more expressionless.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said carefully.

"Bull." I screamed grabbing him by the throat. He stared at me his eyes never leaving mine.

"You told them I was coming." I growled tightening my hold on his thin neck.

"Why would I do that?" He choked out. I glared at him my eyes boring into his skull.

"You tell me." I said before pushing him to the ground.

"I have no proof for now…but If I find out it was you…" I trailed off letting the silence fill in the blank. My eyes stared longingly at the dock before I turned back to Gaara.

"We are going now." I said before stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking away from the dock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I remember the cake. It was white with chocolate flowers that were shaped like a garden. The frosting was creamy the delightful taste of the cake melting in my mouth. The cake was wonderful. I can see an outline of a face. A mob of blond hair. A flash of blue. He smiled but I couldn't see his face. Naruto. Who is Naruto?<strong>_

* * *

><p>My hands traced the cracked lines of the brick that used to be my home. Memories seeped through the material and captured my mind in agony. I closed my eyes against the pain trying to suck in as much breath as I could before I suffocated in my unshed tears. Men didn't cry and neither did killers. I leaned my forehead against the decaying brick and breathed in the old smell.<p>

"It's sad isn't it?" came a woman's voice from behind me. I whirled around immediately defensive. She was a small woman with green eyes and a warm smile. Wrinkles covered her face but it didn't make her look old in the slightest.

"Did you use to live here?" She asked solemnly. I turned away from her and focused on the building.

"Yeah…but it seems like such a long time ago." I whispered.

"Yes it was…" She whispered more to herself than me.

"Why don't you come to my shop I can give you a piece of cake and some tea." She said her eyes lighting up with hope. She probably hadn't had contact with anyone for a long time. I nodded and followed her to her shop that had big faded pink letters as a sign.

"Sit where you like." She said as she walked behind the counter. Beautiful cakes lay behind the glass and were lit up with a faint florescent light. She took a cake that was chocolate with sweet caramel dripping down the side out of the clean pristine glass. She cut a generous slice for me then a small one for herself. I watched her work while looking for any signs of danger. She finished her preparation and came to sit across from me.

"Here" She said pushing a plate and cup of tea in front of me.

"Thank you." I said giving her a tight smile. I watched her poke at her cake a miserable expression on her face. I was never one to ask someone's business but I found myself asking "What's wrong?" She looked up her eyes brimming with tears.

"Your friend…" She began choosing her words carefully.

"Your friend came here a long time ago looking for a birthday cake…" She whispered. I stiffened my hand curling into fists under the table.

"I…" She stopped choking on her tears.

"I didn't know what they were going to do…they said they would kill my family…" She took in a sharp breath.

"I turned your friend into Orochimaru." She finished her hands shaking with the amount of grief that was radiating off her body. My own hands shook and my eyes turned to slits as I roughly pushed back my chair.

"YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE!" I screamed my anger spilling out into the open. She looked at me her eyes glowing with fear. I glared my hands curling and un-curling.

"You don't' know what you have done…what my life has been like…" I whispered. She stared her eyes watching my muscles tense and shake with the magnitude of my fury.

"You will pay…" I whispered.

"ALL OF YOU WILL PAY!" I shrieked. I took my fork and drove it into her skull. She let out a surprised gasp as she fell to the ground with me on top of her. I drove the fork in until it couldn't go any longer. When she lay still I gazed at her faze that seemed so friendly…so kind. I closed my eyes against the grief that again consumed my soul.

"He wanted me to see your cake shop you know." I whispered as I slowly stood and walked out of the shop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I lay in the dark waiting for someone to begin to talk or until I was moved again. The man with the voice like poison came ever so often and those hours or days were always filled with pain. I cringed at the sudden cold as voices filled the room. "That blasted Naruto…killed everyone and that cake lady…he's a f****** monster." One of the voices growled. "No kidding…did you see what he did to John just stabbed…." The voice faded as I floated in the abyss. Naruto. Naruto. Why do I know that name?<strong>_

* * *

><p>My lips moved as water poured down from the heavens. Incoherent words filled the air as I leaned my forehead against the brick.<p>

"I can do this…I can find him." I whispered to myself letting the water wash away the salty tears that I hated to feel crawl down my cheek.

"I will find him." I whispered as my hands clenched into fists.

"And I will kill that heartless bastard…I will kill him." I growled the hatred swimming through my veins.

"I will kill him." I growled pounding the wall until my bright red blood spilled from my knuckles. I finally stopped letting the pain slowly erase the white hot anger. My legs went out from under me and I let my knees rest in the mud while I stared at the building.

"I won't let him take you Sasuke…I promised…and you promised that you would come back…" I whispered as I felt the sobs take over my body.

"You promised…" I whispered as I let the rain wash away my pain.

* * *

><p>Gaara stood next to me watching the city from our perch on a high sky scraper.<p>

"Do you see any movement?" I asked my voice cutting sharply through the ink black night. He shook his head repositioning the large sonar cone he promised he made himself. I chewed on my lips watching the darkness that seemed to only change in thickness.

"F***." I growled as I turned away from the ledge and began to pace.

"Calm down…we need to be patient." Gaara said his eyes focusing ever so slightly.

"Easy for you to say dipshit." I growled but all the same I stopped and watched the darkness once again.

"We have movement." Gaara said simply as if he were saying we were having bread for dinner. I was at his side in seconds my eyes slicing through the darkness trying to see what he was seeing.

"What is it." I hissed my breath hitting his ear in a wave. He didn't respond for a few moments as he moved his sonar to follow the said movement.

"It's five people…" Before Gaara could even finish I was racing toward where he had pointed. Sasuke. They could show me to Sasuke. I would get it out of them even if I had to bring them to life again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I could hear the wind slink past me. I was sitting on hard ground outsi<strong>__**de. I d**__**idn't' know why or how I got here. Not even when. Men were around me laughing and talking amongst themselves. I wish someone would talk to me. Mostly I wish Naruto would talk to me. Who is Naruto…the blond blue haired boy that I'm beginning to remember in my dreams. Who is he?**_

* * *

><p>I jumped on the first guy burying my knife deep in his throat as crimson blood slipped down his neck. The other turned sharply their disgustingly black eyes boring into mine.<p>

"Where is he?" I growled my lips lifting up into a snarl. The men looked at each other obviously they knew who I was.

"Where the F*** is he?" I screamed my blue eyes flashing with rage. That's when one of the men looked into the alley for just measly seconds but I saw it. I jumped stabbing my next victim in the stomach relishing the feeling of hearing his scream fill the night. The next man grabbed me by the arm and managed to get a few punches to my face. My feet jumped back as I wiped my arm across my lips and spat my blood on the dirty ground. The man smiled his lips lifting to reveal greenish brown teeth. I smiled back my eyes narrowing.

"Ready when you are." I growled flipping my knife around and around in my hands. The man smiled before letting out a battle cry and rushing forward. I ran forward as well my eyes watching his neck with the large vein pulsing. If I could just cut it his life would end and I would have Sasuke back. Sasuke would be mine. I raised my knife to slash his throat when the bullet cut into my body. All the air was knocked out of me and I felt blood begin to drip down my chin as I stared blankly at the man in front of me. He smirked then kicked me over. I fell to the ground my knife falling into the dirt and grime. Blood caught in my throat and I tried to sit up but the world spun around me.

"Sasuke…" I groaned as I coughed up a cupful of bright blood. The man just smiled down at me as he motioned for a man to come out of the shadows. He was pale white with grotesquely sharp teeth that glinted in the moonlight. Black eyes that had no end to their depth stared into mine. He was a horrible looking man that would be in countless people's nightmares...forever. This man took Sasuke.

"We finally meet Naruto." He said his voice crawling against my skin like tiny spiders. Sasuke's kidnapper I was sure. I couldn't forget that voice even if I had died. I raised my hand anger swelling in my heart but it fell uselessly to my side once again. He laughed and I felt the rage burn in my throat.

"You can't kill me kid no one can." He said in between his laughter. I snarled and spat but I felt myself fading away.

"Goodbye Naruto Sasuke will be in good hands." I fought against the darkness but I felt myself get lost in its depths as the rain fell onto my still body.

Sasuke…I'm sorry…I couldn't keep my promise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I felt tears go down my cheeks as they lifted me off the hard ground. Naruto. The blond haired blue eyed boy was here but I could feel his pain, his lack of enough life to even move a finger. Naruto. I wanted so desperately to remember. To remember the boy. But all that I saw was his face smeared with cake. Naruto. Don't die Naruto. Don't die. Tears rolled down my cheeks mixing with the clear rain. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**Hey guys! Goingthroughchanges here! wow it took me a long time to update this neh? i'm sorry i have so much stuff going on with the beginning of school and stuff like thatDX So please forgive me! Thank you to my commenter and i hope you liked this chapter! and no it's not the end...seems like it huh? Well its not hahaha well until next time!:D**_

_**~Goingthroughchanges**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Survive**

* * *

><p>I feel deep into the recesses of my mind. Down the long dark tunnel…but there was no light at the end only more darkness. My could hear my voice tear from my throat but it only got lost in the never ending darkness.<p>

"Sasuke!" I screamed as I tumbled farther and farther down.

"Don't leave me!" Down, down I went into the abyss that was like a continuing nightmare.

"Don't…leave me…" I sobbed as I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Yah…Naruto…you awake?" Gaara asked gently tapping my forehead.<p>

I groaned in response but opened my eyes to look into his expressionless eyes.

"Welcome back." He said before turning to tap at his computer keys. I looked around the room my eyes scanning it's clean contents. Rows of books covered the walls and small chairs adorned the room seemingly randomly.

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered sitting up and wincing at every ounce of pain I felt. Gaara didn't answer still busy with his keyboard. I cursed under my breath before shakily getting to my feet.

"You should lay down." He said his eyes never leaving the screen.

"F*** you." I growled. Before I could even realize what was happening Gaara had pushed me back onto the bed and pinned me down.

"What the hell?" I spat struggling under his grip but finding the pain making it impossible to do anything that would allow me to get him off me. He glared down at me.

"If you can't even fight me that means you need to stay laying down." He hissed his eyes looking angry for the first time since I met him. Despite this new twist in his personality I glared back, not wanting to admit defeat.

"Let me go." I said not struggling but putting all my strength in my glare. Gaara however held my gaze with not so much a blink. After a few moments of intense staring he finally looked away but it wasn't like I had won, it was more of a gesture of me being childish.

"Whatever…but you're not leaving this room not in your condition." He said sitting back down in front of his computer as if nothing had happened. I cursed and spat but didn't make a move to get up, I knew Gaara was serious and probably would put me in restraints. A sigh escaped my lips as my hand went over my eyes.

"They got away again." I whispered. My revelation was greeted by silence, even Gaara stopped his typing.

It seemed no matter how much I hated them, no matter how much I trained until blood mixed with my sweat…none of it was enough.

Not nearly enough.

* * *

><p>"Yah…Naruto what are you getting so depressed for? If you don't eat you won't recover…" Gaara muttered as he sat on the edge of my bed with a bowl of soup. I moved away from him…I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to regain my strength all of it was useless. He sighed and set the bowl on the floor.<p>

"You should know that giving up is not like you." He said solemnly before going back to his computer. I didn't say a word only stared at the blank wall in front of me.

I was so close to Sasuke…if only I had paid more attention.

My eyes squeezed shut as my hands balled up into fists. Suddenly a fierce howl escaped my lips as my fist tore at the wall over and over again. I needed to get out the guilt, the anger, the pain. All of it needed to come out. I punched the wall ignoring the crushing pain in my knuckles, ignoring the blood that slipped silently down the walls. Screams and cries escaped my lips and I could have sworn I had gone completely mad. Finally I just collapsed in a pile of pitiful sobs. I couldn't save him instead I almost died…when he was so close.

"Fuck…" I mumbled as tears rolled down my cheeks. At that moment I wanted Sasuke more than I had ever wanted him before. For him to just come and wrap his strong arms around me and say everything was going to be all right…that he was there for me.

* * *

><p>Days seemed to turn into weeks and weeks into years as I stared at the blank wall in front of me.<p>

Gaara didn't say much other than to poke and prod me by saying I was never going to get Sasuke back this way.I ignored him and found my solace in dreams that consisted of cherished was keeping me going not even the prospect of getting Sasuke back. I wasn't strong enough.

I never was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The bitter pain had become even more unbearable. I could feel it through my body and in my mind. Not even the darkness could protect me from it. Screams ripped from my throat and voices spiraled around in my head. What was happening? What was wrong with me? Was it Naruto the boy I always saw in my dreams. If only I could reach him. Touch him. Hold him. Like I remember doing before. Naruto. The boy with the blue eyes and blond hair. Naruto…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>The sun shone on my back as I ran while laughter fell off my lips like delicious candy. I turned my large eyes catching the figure of Sasuke walking slowly behind me. He had a soft smile on his face as he trailed behind me watching me have fun running around in the hot sand. <em>

_"You having fun?" he asked as I ran back to him to jump on him for a hug. I nodded as I buried my face in his chest. He felt so safe, with his strong arms and built chest. No place was as safe as Sasuke's arms. I finally pulled away and grabbed his hand. _

_"Let's go to the water!" I cried as I dragged him to the sparkling jewel that was the ocean. Sasuke protested but allowed himself to be dragged to the glistening water. I jumped in letting the waves splash over me with their cool fingers. _

_"Come on it's fun." I called as I splashed around in the water with no care in the world. Sasuke laughed and splashed me with a wave of water. I laughed and attacked him with a wave of my own. He laughed and reached down to splash me again but a ink black darkness began to descend on the serene scene. Sasuke didn't seem to notice as he splashed me with another wave that now seemed ice cold. I stood fear making my limbs paralyzed as the darkness began to consume the sky then the beach. My mouth opened to let out a scream but no sound came out and Sasuke was still splashing me. _

_'Run!' I wanted to scream as I tried to run toward him but I couldn't move and the darkness consumed him while he was still smiling._

* * *

><p>I hurtled myself out of my nightmare sweat rolling down my body in waves. My hand went up to my chest as I tried to calm my breathing by taking in long deep breaths. Gaara sat across from me staring at me with his overly cool expression.<p>

"Nightmare?" He asked. I quickly got out of bed nearly crashing onto the floor but catching myself at the last second.

"I need to find him." I muttered as I walked shakily to the door but of course Gaara got there first.

"You need to recover then you can go find him…there's no point going out there and getting killed now is there?" He asked his eyes narrowing. For once I bit my tongue and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Fine…but make it quick." I muttered. Gaara grinned as he moved to the small microwave that was glowing in the dim light.

"Have some soup." He said holding out a warm bowl to me. I rolled my eyes but took the bowl in my hand.

"Is there any other way?" I asked as I shoveled soup into my mouth. Gaara stopped his usual expressionless face was back in place.

"Yes…there is…but you know the side effects…well mostly one major one…death." He shrugged and sat in front of his computer.

"I want to do it." I said not even hesitating.

I waited for Gaara to try to talk me out of it but instead he only shrugged.

"I knew you would…so I prepared it for you…go sit." He said motioning to a chair that was in the far corner. I got up and moved over to the chair. Upon sitting down Gaara took out a small syringe with purple liquid inside, that bubbled ever so often.

"This will hurt…a lot." He said as he took my arm.

"Well not as much as a gunshot right?" I asked only half joking.

He shook his head and said "Much worse."

With that he injected the liquid inside my body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey guys goingthroughchanges here! i'm sooo sorry i have been horrible at uploading i so i deserve losing all my readers but give me another chance neh? school just started for me you know): So if you would give me another chance i promise i will be better neh? Okay well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!^ ^ Naruto does have feelings and gets down neh?^ ^ so i hope you enjoyed this one and please remember to comment okay^ ^ okay see you guys soon:D**

**~Goingthroughchanges**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Forever Doesn't End Today**

**_A/N_**

**_Okay my readers. I have had two comments and i like have tried to soooooo hard to get people to comment! i know i can only upload on the weekends but still i try pretty hard to get in as many chapters as i can so please please PLEASE! find it in your heart to comment okay? i know i have readers so please~ comment! okay just a hey what's up or a hey i like your story anything! you can even say Hey Goingthroughchanges i like pancakes for breakfast i don't care anything! so yeah please please please comment you would make me so happy^ ^ so please! don't forget to comment after you read this okay^ ^ _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I felt cool wind on my cheek making a shiver go down my spine. It was always so cold. Cold inside and outside. I never stopped thinking about Naruto, memories always came and went. Some I could remember others I could not. I breathed in the icy air and tried not to cough. It hurt to cough…it hurt to pretty much do anything. Everything hurt. Even thinking of Naruto hurt. I wish I could see him again. Hear him again. I wish he were here.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I spat blood from my mouth as a cupful came from my stomach splashing into the once white bowl. It had turned pink despite the numerous times Gaara bleached it.<p>

"Fuck…" I growled wiping the blood from my lips with my spotted white sleeve. A laugh escaped my lips as I lay back on the bed too exhausted to even pull the covers back over me. Everything in the room was white despite the constant red I was spewing from my mouth.

"You feeling better?" Gaara asked stepping through the door in a crisp black shirt and pants that clashed oddly with the white. I smirked as I felt a small trail of blood go down my chin.

"Great…" I gasped spitting the excess red from my mouth. He nodded and sat down in a nearby chair that always faced my bed.

"You should recover soon if…" He trailed off and I knew what he meant. I would recover if I didn't die. A bitter laugh escaped from my lips as I turned to face the white ceiling.

"Don't worry about it…I have no intentions of dying." Gaara nodded as he ran his hand through his fiery red hair that never dimmed.

"If you are so confident hurry up and stop spewing your guts everywhere." He muttered. A laugh that shook my chest escaped from my lips which caused another round of vomiting. I whipped my lips and gave Gaara a cheeky smile.

"Don't count me out." I muttered.

He smirked and said "I will count you out only when you are lying dead on my floor…which I hope doesn't happen…well rest and get better." He stood stiffly as if he had been sitting there a while and not only five minutes. I watched him leave his footsteps quiet and agile, getting gradually farther away from me.

"Gaara…" I called as his hand landed on the door knob.

"Just in case…" I began then stopped licking my lips.

"Just in case you will save him right?" I asked. He remained silent for long moments before turning to face me with a strained smile. With that small gesture he exited the room.

"Just in case…not definite." I whispered as I felt another round of vomit come up my throat.

'Just in case.'

* * *

><p>"Yah…you piece of s*** what are you doing?" I muttered as I peered through narrowed eyes at Gaara. He was busy putting a syringe filled with orange liquid in my arm.<p>

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." He responded as he pushed the liquid into my vein.

"Like hell I don't need to worry about it it's my body." I muttered as I watched him work. A tired sigh escaped my lips as I stared up at the ceiling that stretched as always above my head.

"At least I stopped vomiting." I muttered. Gaara only shook his head as he stood and pocketed the syringe.

"I will see you later." He said as he turned to leave.

"Yah…why don't you stay a while?" I asked cursing silently at my obvious weakness.

Gaara only shook his head as he said "You won't even know I'm here there is no point." I opened my mouth to say more but an intense spasm sent a scream out of my throat instead. Screams ripped themselves from my throat as my hands jerked and swung, trying to claw at my skin that seemed to be ripping itself apart. I cough and spluttered trying to get air back into my lungs but failing miserably.

My body jerked and I screamed until my brain flicked and I was thrown into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Gaara POV)<strong>

I sat outside Naruto's room my hands clenched into tight fists. Every scream that came out of his mouth seemed to stab right through my skull, ravaging my resolve to let him do this. I wanted to regain my cool, don't-care-about-a-thing composure but I felt my resolve crumble.

Another scream ripped through hair causing my nails to dig sharply into my palm.

I didn't mind the pain I knew it was nothing compared to what Naruto was feeling as his body contracted then released until his muscles built themselves to be stronger…better. I let my forehead rest on my knees as I listened to his pain. Somewhere between my empty thoughts I had a wish.

I wished that Naruto never had to go through this. The person he was and now is were two different people.

If only the world wasn't so cruel.

I hugged my legs close to my chest as the sleepless night wore on.

**(End of Gaara POV)**

* * *

><p>My breath came easier as I recovered from yet another spasm. I let my tongue travel around my mouth exploring the small carven that tasted foul in my mouth.<p>

"Fuck…" I growled as I spat. Thankfully the taste of blood was absent from my mouth. My eyes slowly closed and I breathed in the suffocating scent of my prison.

"You feeling better?" Gaara asked as he stepped into the room with what I could swear was the same clothes I saw him wear last time. Black button up shirt and black jeans that were slightly tight. I nodded in his direction but didn't offer any words in case I jinxed my new development. He nodded rubbing his fiery red hair with agitated hands.

"Another injection?" I hoarsely whispered, cringing at the weariness in my voice. Gaara closed his eyes and slowly nodded.

"One more…" He said simply. I nodded a bitter smile coming to my lips.

"The last test…" I absently muttered. Gaara shook his head as if he couldn't' believe I was still alive and came to stand next to my bed side. I gazed into his eyes that seemed as to reflect the weariness in my eyes. Along with the numbness in his eyes dark circles appeared under his eyes like heavy lines of eye liner. Wrinkles appeared on his face that I could have sworn were never there before. He kneeled down next to me his face as expressionless as always.

"You will make it through this." He said his voice sounding almost pleading. I shook my head not liking the sudden change in Gaara. He seemed worried and if he was worried there was always a greater chance that I would die.

Die for real.

I lifted up my arm and feebly punched Gaara's arm.

"Yah! You said you wouldn't count me out until I was dead on your floor what are you so worried about?" I said trying to hold back a rasping cough that was in the pack of my throat. He shakily smiled before he motioned for me to give him my arm. I complied and watched as he took out a syringe filled with dark black liquid.

"You keep your promise you cocky bastard." He whispered almost inaudibly as he injected the liquid into my arm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tumbling deep into the darkness…the voices getting farther and farther away. Trying to climb my way through the dark that was like molasses. I try to scream but I drown in my own panic. I don't' want to die. Not Yet. Not now. I CAN'T DIE YET! NOT YET! I can't die. I just can't. Not now. Not yet.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I sat a pristine clean counter while Sasuke's back was to me. A smile graced my lips as I contently watched him cook breakfast.<em>

_ "Sasuke what are you cooking?" I asked my cheerful voice filling the silence. My smile waned when Sasuke didn't answer his back still turned to me. All of a sudden the silence felt menacing and a shiver went down my spine._

_ "Sasuke…?" I whispered slowly and quietly getting off the stool. My heart thumped fast in my chest as I neared the back of the one I loved._

_ "Sasuke?" I whispered again as I gently touched his back. He slowly turned and it wasn't Sasuke at all. It was a horrible monster with razor sharp teeth, gaping black holes for eyes and stitched lips. The monster smiled and his stitched lips curved up, causing it's teeth to cut sharply into his chin. Bright red blood dripped from its chin and dropped to the tiled floor. A scream stuck in my throat as I stared at the monstrosity before me. _

_"Come on Naruto don't you recognize me?" The monster asked its lips tearing and ripping until blood was flowing like a fountain. I stared my eyes growing wide and my limbs going weak. _

_"Naruto…" The monster said as it drew closer. It's long fingers that pointed into a point made my skin freeze at contact. _

_"Don't you miss me?" A horrible scream ripped from my throat as his fingers pierced through my skin._

* * *

><p><em> My breath's came in short and fast as I ran down a dark corridor that had no end. The beating of my heart seemed to be pushing my rib cage out of my body with it's force. Still I ran, running from the unseen danger that was behind me; laughing in the shadows. I tripped and fell only to push myself back up and continue to run. <em>

_Laughter seemed to spiral around my body squeezing the air out of me._

_ 'You better run little boy…' The shadows seemed to whisper with their little wisps of breath. _

_'Run faster…' They taunted. I waved my arms trying to dispel their voice that scratched at my skin. My feet ran my breath raced and still the darkness swelled. _

_'You can't get away…' They whispered in my ear._

_ 'You can't get away…' I pushed on until I fell off a ledge into more swirling blackness._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was alone…in the darkness that was my mind. Voices didn't reach me…pain didn't reach me. There was nothing in the void of nothingness I found myself in.<strong>__**'Hello…' I silently called, trying to throw my mind to anyone that would be a recipient. 'Naruto…' I called searching for the mind of the person I knew I once loved. 'Naruto…' I called again searching the darkness for him. A spark of light flashed nearly blinding me. 'Naruto?' I asked an excitement trickling through my veins. I reached forward but the light disappeared and I was thrown in darkness. A wail escaped from my lips as I clawed at the darkness searching for the light but the more I fought the farther I was sucked into the abyss.**_

* * *

><p><em> Hands grabbed at my body dragging me under into a pool of black ink. Screams ripped themselves from my throat as I fought against the invisible enemies that continued to drag me under. My mouth filled with black liquid as I screamed and struggled. Still they dragged me further and further. <em>

_Down, down…down._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay so it's me goingthroughchanges AGAIN reminding you to comment! Please do comment really! i need support you know! if you speak a different language i swear i will translate your sentence so don't let that stop you please! so please do comment and i hope you guys liked this chapter^ ^ thank you and hope to hear from you guys^ ^ **

**~Goingthroughchanges**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Nightmares**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gaara POV)<strong>

I sat forward anxiously curling and uncurling my hands as I sat in front of my computer. The screen flashed and blinked it's bright light upon me but I had no interest at all to tap on the keys to finish what needed to be done. I rubbed my blood red hair and massaged my weary eyes. Everything was just going so wrong. I shook my head at the depressing thought and glanced at my door. The urge to see him…to see if he was okay was so great I could almost see myself walking to his room and opening the door. However I couldn't his appearance would just kill me and that would screw up everything. My face fell in my hands as the doubt began to circle around in my head.

'Will he really make it?'

'If he does what condition will his mind be in?'

All the questions that I didn't let myself even think about came at full force shoving me into a pit of despair. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the moisture that was beginning to pool in them.

I did not cry and I wasn't planning on starting today.

Once you start you can't stop.

All the same the first tear trickled down my cheek and fell off my cheek into the cold abyss.

I buried my face in my hands and let the crystal tears fall down my cheeks.

**(End of Gaara POV)**

* * *

><p><em>Cold wind bit into my skin as I walked through the darkness that had become a never ending landscape. <em>

_Black, cold, haunting shadows swarmed around me, taunting me with their hollow voices._

_ 'Go on to your death boy…' _

_I shivered rubbing my hands up and down my arms in an attempt to warm them. My lead feet tripped on a unknown object in the dark and I tumbled to the ground with a frightened yelp. Panicked I looked back and let out a gasp. A mob of black hair stuck out of the black, it's color slightly blue. I shivered and quaked not wanting to find out but finding myself unable to resist. With a shaking hand I lightly touched the soft hair only to find a pale, cracked hand shoot out to grab mine. The hair lifted to reveal the grotesque face of a monster. Spiders crawled out of it's __ empty __eye sockets and stitches covered it's blood caked mouth._

_ "Naruto…" It whispered in a voice dripping with malice. _

_I screamed yanking at my hand to get out of this monsters grip but it was too strong. _

_"I got you…" It whispered pulling itself out of the oozing blackness._

_ I let out a gut wrenching scream as the monster devoured me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I sat silently in the darkness that covered every inch of my soul. No voice had penetrated the darkness in what I thought was so long I had begun to feel the edges of my sanity slip away. <strong>_

_**'Hello…' I silently called ever so often. Anyone would have been good, just one word would have been delightful. I buried my face in my knees and waited for anything…possibly the bright light I had seen.**_

_** 'Naruto…' I called absently. **_

_**Of course there wasn't a response but I continued to talk. **_

_**'I don't remember you all that well…' I stopped listening to the stretching silence.**_

_** 'I don't' really remember you at all…other than you are a blond and you have blue eyes…' I chuckled lightly to myself before continuing.**_

_** 'I know you used to make me laugh a lot…and that I loved you a lot…' I stopped taking in a shuddering breath. **_

_**'I wish I could know more about you…I know the only reason I'm alive today is because of your memory…'**_

_** 'Naruto…' I whispered finally before falling silent. My face went back into the safety of my knees as I let the tears fall down my cheeks.**_

_** '**__Sasuke…?' __**My head shot up as I looked around sharply. This wasn't a threatening voice and trickles of recognition ran through my veins. **_

_**'Naruto?' I called standing up and spinning around trying to find what direction it had come from. **_

_'Sasuke…help me…Sasuke…' __**I breathed in sharply knowing that without a doubt this was Naruto's voice. **_

_**'Naruto!' I yelled as I raced forward in the direction I thought I heard the voice come from. **_

_**'NARUTO!' I screamed as I fought against the darkness that was trying to drag me back into my despair. This time was different Naruto needed my help and nothing was going to stop me. I fought and clawed, screamed and howled. Curses flew from my mouth and my body stretched to its very limit until I felt the darkness begin to thin. My nails clawed at it, ripping large chunks of it away until I saw the light. **_

_**The bright light that had thrown me in to great despair. **_

_**I raced forward disappearing into the light.**_

* * *

><p><em>I fought against the grabbing hands screaming and clawing at their rough skin.<em>

_ 'Sasuke! Help me! Sasuke!' I screamed without even realizing that I had even uttered a sound. _

_'He won't save you boy…he can't save you.' The voices responded in their cool, condescending tones._

_ 'Help me!' I cried as I punched and clawed the demons that made up my world._

_ 'Shut up!' The voices snapped and I braced for the pain that I knew was going to come. Bright light shot across my closed eye lids and was accompanied by screeching that made my ears bleed. I slowly opened my eyes to find Sasuke standing in front of me just as I remembered him. His jet black hair illuminated by a beautiful glowing light._

_ I watched my eyes growing moist wishing this wasn't a dream. _

_Hoping for the preservation of my soul that this was not a dream. _

_The light dimmed and the screeching stopped but Sasuke remained. _

_"Sasuke…" I whispered as I stepped forward to lightly touch his skin. He turned and smiled but his eyes remained dim as if he didn't actually know who I was. _

_"Naruto?" He asked his lips lifting in a brighter smile that almost reached his eyes. I nodded biting on my tongue to keep myself from breaking down in sobs. _

_"It's really you." He said his hands reaching out to softly touch my cheek. I nodded grabbing his hand so I could feel his warmth. _

_"I've waited so long…" I whispered not caring that tears were rolling freely down my cheeks. Sasuke smiled as he drew me in a hug. _

_"To be hones I don't remember much…but I know this one thing Naruto I…" But before he could finish he began to fade. I grabbed at him with desperate hands but he faded until he was nothing but a painful memory in my mind. _

_"Sasuke!" I screamed as I grabbed at the empty air. _

_I howled and screamed letting my pain rip my mind to pieces._

* * *

><p><strong>(Gaara POV)<strong>

My fingers tapped idly at the table as I sat in front of a bowl of soup. It was full of the brownish, chunky liquid and I still had no intention of putting even a spoonful in my mouth. Eating was like some foreign function my body could no longer remember or digest. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I buried my face in my hands. I had never thought that I would ever miss not hearing that cocky bastards voice. Never thought when I first met him that I would care about him at all…never thought.

_T__he moon hung high above my head splashing across my face with its serene light. My blood red hair that hung down my shoulders swayed in the wind as I tapped away at my laptop keys. I bit my lips as I worked, peeling off the soft skin until I felt the taste of blood in my mouth. Iron blood that made me want to wretch. I closed my laptop and stretched getting ready to leave when I felt the cool barrel of a gun against my neck. _

_"Don't move or I will shoot." Said a small voice that audibly shook. I didn't move upon request and continued to bit my split lip._

_ "You will help me." The voice said and upon more observation I could tell it was a boy and he was young. Not as young as me but still young a year older probably. _

_"Why should I help you?" I asked as I turned so that the gun was at my forehead not at my neck. He was a small boy with blond hair and angry blue eyes. Fresh tear trails were running down his dirty cheeks and his clothes were ripped. Even the arm that wasn't holding the gun was limp by his side. He had fought and he had lost. _

_"Because if you don't I will just shoot you." He growled. He cocked the gun and from the look in his eyes despite his fear he would do it. There was determination in his stance and his eyes. _

_Finally I shrugged and said "Fine I will help you." The boy nodded and lowered his gun. That was why he lost his fights…he trusted people's words too easily. _

_"Sit down." I said motioning for him to take a seat next to me. He looked around then sat positioning his gun on his lap._

_ "What did you need help with?" I asked not really interested but deciding that I needed to know what I was going up against. Without the threat of a gun it was easier for me to just up and run. _

_"I need to find someone…his name is Sasuke and he was taken by a bad person…he has a voice like spiders." The blond said, his hands tightening over the gun. I shook my head realizing this kid was talking about Orochimaru. That son of a bitch had the whole city under his hand. _

_"You definetly have your work cut out for you." I said simply. _

_He nodded but said nothing more._

_ "Well I'll help you since I want to take down this man as well but don't be expecting me to lay my life down for you." I said. The boy nodded and turned to me with a smirk. _

_"Don't expect that from me either." _

_His statement slightly shocked me but I shrugged and said "Fine by me." There was a moments of silence before the boy spoke._

_ "I'm Naruto." I nodded and didn't offer my name and he didn't ask. _

_We just sat staring at the moon._

I shook my head as the memory faded and I was brought back into the present. Naruto had grown so much since then. His spirit was more cold than even mine. I shook my head and pushed the bowl of soup away. I had to get back to work. If and when Naruto recovered I needed to be ready. Everything had to be put in place for the final confrontation. Orochimaru would die…or Naruto would. Both of them couldn't live and everyone knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello everyone i am back with this chapter ^^ how was it good? I hope so! thanks again for LoveUntilWeBleed for you amazing comments and i hope other people start to comment as well:D so thank you for reading and i will try to upload chapters as soon as possible^ ^ The story is coming to a close can't you tell?^ ^ or is it? idk but we will all find out soon enoughXD okay thanks for reading i hope you comment and yeah see ya~!**

**~Goingthroughchanges**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Fight For Me**

* * *

><p><em> I felt the cold seep through my skin and reside in my bones as I lay curled up in the dark. <em>

_'That's right boy lay there like the coward you are…' The voices said their darkness descending over me like a heavy blanket. _

_'You're a good for nothing kid.'_

_ 'I can't believe you thought you could save him…you weak little boy.' _

_I listened to their voices no longer strong enough to fight against what they said. They were all right, I was a weak, useless boy. Training didn't make me any stronger…fighting for the one that I couldn't' even keep with me. I closed my eyes against the dark feeling the weariness begin to shut down my own thoughts._

_ 'You can't save him you useless boy.'_

_ 'You never could'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Gaara POV)<strong>

My fist slammed against my desk as I screamed curses at my monitor. Naruto's heart beat had slowed considerably and it was not getting any faster.

"S***…S***…" I growled as I jumped up and began to pace angrily on my feet.

"F***!" I screamed as I hurled my books off their bookshelves and slammed my body against the walls.

"I can't believe this." I whispered as I rested my head against an empty shelf.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I screamed.

I paced like a caged beast as I pulled at my hair trying to let out my fury with minimal destruction to my own personal items…namely my computer. My feet went back forth while my eyes darted around the room madly. My strides became even more maddening as rage spilled from my heart into my body making my moves jerky, unpredictable.

The memory in my brain flicking in and out as I was consumed by rage.

I glanced at my monitor wishing that somehow his heartbeat had regulated. It hadn't and a string of colorful curses flew out of my mouth.

"GODDAMIT NARUTO FIGHT!" I screamed nearly punching a hole through my computer. Luckily I had stopped halfway to my computer screen before I jumped back onto my feet to pace some more.

I paced and raved but no matter how angry I was it wasn't going to bring my friend back from his personal hell.

**(End of Gaara POV)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I walked aimlessly in the cold. Ever so often my mind would click and I would come out of my daze only to slip back inside my oblivion. I saw Naruto. His tears shone brightly in the light as I gazed into his clouding blue eyes. The way he screamed my name as I began to fade continued to tear holes in my heart. The way his face crumbled and his hands grabbed at my disappearing figure. Even I felt the tears go down my cheeks as I faded and left him alone again. I had remembered more and more about this blond boy. <strong>_

_**The way his smile used to make me feel like I owned everything when I had nothing. **_

_**His laugh that sounded like the most beautiful music, my never ending playlist. **_

_**Naruto. The one I gave my life for. **_

_**The one I changed my whole entire life for.**_

_** Naruto the one I love. **_

_**Naruto the only one searching for me while I rotted in this horrible hell. **_

_**Naruto. I let out a furious scream fighting against the daze that held me captive. Fighting against the dark that kept pushing me into it's dark abyss. **_

_**"YOU CAN'T TAKE ME! YOU WON'T TAKE ME!" I screamed fighting against the invisible demons keeping me captive. My hands clawed and punched at the dark, this time I wouldn't let them bring me back. **_

_**I would fight like Naruto had fought. **_

_**Fight until my tears mixed with the blood pouring from my body. **_

_**I won't die.**_

_** Not today. **_

_**Not any day. **_

_**I will fight.**_

* * *

><p><em> It was so cold…my eyes too heavy to even open. Small icicles casing over my eyes. Shallow breaths escaped from my chapped lips..getting smaller and smaller.<em>

_ "Get up…" I tried to say but my lips didn't move to form the foreign words._

_ 'MOVE!' I thought to myself as I fought against the paralysis that seemed to be taking over my body. _

_'DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME! GET UP!' I screamed in my head but I remained still, the cold settling deeper and deeper into my soul. _

_'Try some more boy…you know your weak…you're going to die little boy.'_

_ I ground my teeth trying to muster up the strength to tell off the horrible voice that suffocated my will. No strength came…not even a centimeter. I floated in the oozing shadows getting farther away from the warmth that came from an unknown place. _

_Farther and farther away from that life I knew was mine. _

_Down. _

_Down._

_ Down. _

_Cold. _

_Cold. _

_Cold_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey guys! short chapter i know! here are the two top reasons why it is so short #1 slight writers block that will temporarly haunt my every waking momentXP #2 i figured hey maybe it will make you guys want to read even more huh?:D Anyway nothing much went on in this chapter so if its boring you can say you hated it...it's cool *cries in corner* just kidding~!XP i feel like im in a very hyper mood right now maybe that's why i have a writers blockXD anywho thank you guys for reading! thank you to LoveUntilWeBleed for commenting:3 and i will go read you comment after i upload this^ ^ thank you and i hope others start to comment to because isn't it cool to have a thanks devoted just for you:D i think that would be pretty awesome *wink, wink* anyway please comment and i will hope i hear from you guys soon:D oh and sorry for the all the cursing...idk if you guys care but just in case i apologize...i hope this is okay for a teen rating! don't report me.; okay anyway thanks for reading:D**

**~Goingthroughchanges**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Believe in Me**

* * *

><p><strong>(Gaara POV)<strong>

I stared at the screen my brain registering the beeping of Naruto's heart monitor but my heart drowning in feverish denial.

This was all a lie.

A bad dream that I would soon wake up from.

This couldn't be happening. None of it was real. My eyes danced across the straight line accompanied by the soundtrack of relentless beeping. Tears welled up in my eyes but didn't slip down my pale cheeks. Finally I looked away a tightness consuming my chest.

"You F****** B****** you said you wouldn't die!" I screamed as I felt my fist go into the floor numerous times.

Strings of curses and other unintelligible words flew out of my mouth before I collapsed in a ball of pitiful sobs.

"God dammit." I growled as I felt the tears slip down my cheeks.

"You can't do this to me!" I screamed as I tried to stand but finding all the strength in my body gone.

Instead I lay on the ground cursing the very god that granted me life.

* * *

><p>My feet guided me blindly down the deserted streets. Snow was falling gracefully from the heavens freezing the clear trail of tears on my face.<p>

How could this have happened?

How could I have let this happen?

I took in a shaky breath before sitting on a lone bench. The bench itself was no more than a few scarps of wood with paint that had long had been peeled off but still it served it's main purpose of being a seat for people passing by. I sat on the bench my head hanging low to my chest as I let the snow gently kiss the crown of my head. There it melted and dripped down my scalp to my neck to cool my skin.

I would have liked to stay there until the snow buried me in a ice cold death but I had promised Naruto something.

I had promised him that I would go on and finish what he had started.

Bringing Sasuke back became the mold of my life.

The only thing that made me get up from that bench and walk home.

**(End of Gaara POV)**

* * *

><p><em><strong> The emptiness I felt when I burst from the darkness almost made me fall back to my knees. I hadn't won after all. However I realized as I glanced around the suffocating emptiness that I was not in my own world of desolation.<strong>_

_** I was in someone else's**__**.**_

_** My eyes darted around looking for the owner of this absolute darkness, hoping that it wasn't Naruto that resided in the desolation. **_

_**"Naruto!" I found myself calling anyway, blindly walking through the thriving darkness. I called again…softer as if I was afraid that he would answer. However I shouldn't have worried because there was no answer, just the never ending silence and cold. Still I walked through the emptiness looking for who I knew was Naruto. **_

_**"Naruto!" I called again as I searched. **_

_**He didn't answer and I was afraid that I would never find him. Tears welled in my eyes as I walked on my shaking feet to an unknown destination. **_

_**"Naruto! Answer me please!" I screamed as I found my legs beginning to give under me. **_

_**As if on queue they buckled from under me and I fell to my knees. Hot tears fell from my eyes as I crawled forward my hands moving around on the ground still searching. My hands rested on a cold lump of flesh and a panicked yell tore from my mouth. I grabbed the body and dragged it toward me. My heart slammed repeatedly against my chest as I desperately wished it wasn't who I thought it was. **_

_**It couldn't be. **_

_**I turned the body over and stared into the still face of Naruto. **__**His face was unnaturally pale, and his lips were a dark shade of blue. **__**First it was the shock of seeing him not breathing…dead that made it impossible for me to make even a single sound. **_

_**"Naruto…" I whispered as I saw my tears splash onto his pale skin. **_

_**"Naruto…please wake up…Naruto please…Please don't die…please." I whispered as I clutched his body close to my chest. **_

_**Tears ran down my cheeks as I rocked him back in forth in my shaking arms. **_

_**"Naruto! You can't die! NARUTO!" I screamed clutching him still tighter. "You can't die on me…you just can't…" I sobbed as I buried my face in his ashen blond hair. **_

_**"Naruto…" I sobbed.**_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>I turned to see Naruto busily making ice cream with a weird shaped ice cream maker ball in his hand. He threw it up and down a patient smile on his face.<strong>_

_** "What are you doing?" I asked as I sat down next to him. **_

_**He glanced at me his blue eyes twinkling. **_

_**"I'm making ice cream." He said. **_

_**I chuckled as I said "I know that but why don't' you ask me to buy you some?"**_

_** Naruto just shook his head as he threw the ball again. **_

_**"Because we don't' have lots of money and this is cheaper." He replied his smile never leaving his face. **_

_**He had excepted the label of being poor long ago. I however felt a pang in my chest at his words. **_

_**"Why don't I go to the store and we can buy those popsicles you like so much?" I asked giving him a bright smile. Naruto looked up at me with wide eyes and his smile grew ten times bigger. **_

_**"Really?" He asked the ball in his hand forgotten. **_

_**"Of course." I said already feeling the warmth in my chest swelling. He was up on his feet racing towards the door. **_

_**"Let's go Sasuke!" He cried and I could hear his feet pounding down the concrete steps. **_

_**I smiled and followed after him, glad that I was the only one that could make him smile like that. **_

_**The only one.'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Naruto's still body in my arms became somewhat of a comfort. At least even in this way I could still keep him. <strong>_

_**Maybe if I begged the great deity in the sky enough he would return Naruto to me. **_

_**So in the dark confines of Naruto's dead world I rocked him back and forth. **_

_**Reliving the memories i has so foolishly forgotten.**_

* * *

><p>'"<em><strong>SASUKE!" Naruto called as he noticed me in front of the gates to his school.<strong>_

_** I turned a smile gracing my usually stone face. **_

_**"Look what I made you!" He cried as he thrust a picture in my hand. **_

_**It was a childish drawing of Naruto and I but I felt a swell of pride deep in my chest. **_

_**"It's great." I said as I ruffled his mob of blond hair. His smile grew as he looked up at me with such devotion I wanted to lock him in an embrace. **_

_**"Well let's go, I have to go to work." I said hating the way Naruto's face fell. **_

_**"Do you really have to?" He asked his lips forming into a pout. **_

_**"Yes I do." I replied pinching his cheeks while I laughed.**_

_** "Well then I will wait for you until you come home." He said as he ran ahead. **_

_**"I'll expect you to keep your promise!" I called as I raced after him. **_

_**Naruto turned to train his sparkling blue eyes on me. **_

_**"Of course! Because I love Sasuke!"'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> I breathed sharply in and out letting the cold atmosphere soak into my skin. <strong>_

_**"Naruto please wake up I won't leave you alone again…I promise…so please wake up…please wake up…I didn't get to tell you that I loved you…" I sobbed as I rocked him back and forth. **_

_**Back and forth. **_

_**"Naruto!" I screamed into the abyss.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Gaara POV)<strong>

I couldn't bring myself to go anywhere near where Naruto was laying dead. If I didn't actually see him then I could believe that he was only sleeping. Despite my thought sometimes I would find my gaze wandering to the door in the far corner where no sound could be heard. It was almost as awful as hearing his screams during the night.

I shook my head as I strapped my arsenal of weapons to my body.

A long carefully sharpened sword, numerous sizes of guns and knifes.

I closed my eyes as I strapped the bomb to my chest. The bomb was my last resort if nothing else worked that would. I covered the cross net of wirings with my shirt and stared at myself in the mirror. No weapons could be seen under my clothes to my great satisfaction.

A tight smile formed on my lips as I brought my fingers up to my lips.

"I'll keep my promise Naruto." I whispered as I turned and walked out the door.

It would finally be the end.

**(End of Gaara POV)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Very sad chapter right? i nearly cried writing this i was like i'm such an evil person*insert sob* I know i'm a dorkXD anywho but this is not the end! so lets see what happens okay?:) and before you hate me please know that anything could happenXD yeah i write as i go so lets see what happens shall we:D okay thank you guys for reading! and thank LoveUntilWeBleed for commenting your still as amazing as ever! and sorry for the late updates everyone i was really sick. Like coughing up nasty stuff and allDX it was horribleDX but i am back feeling much better:D so yeah! i hope you guys are glad i'm backXD thank you for reading and i hope you guys comment and enjoyed this chapter:D  
><strong>

**~Goingthroughchanges **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Follow Me To Hell**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Sasuke POV)<em>**

**_I hugged Naruto close to my chest but my tears had long since dried. In their place was a acute numbness that swept over me. I gently smoothed Naruto's hair before resting my cheek on the golden locks. If I closed my eyes I could still pretended he was still with me. Still going to wake up and call my name and smile._**

**_(End of Sasuke POV)_**

* * *

><p>(Gaara POV)<p>

Like a ghost in the night I slunk around in the shadows. My fiery mob of red hair was hidden by a black beanie that also served as a blending mechanism. I glanced thoughtfully at the shadows and licked my lips anxiously. My nearness to Orochimaru's cave unsettled me but did nothing to change my steely determination.

The bastard had to pay for all he had done.

All he had stolen from everyone that had the misfortune of even just knowing who he was.

The families he destroyed, the live had ruined and ended.

I felt the familiar surge of white hot rage and struck out violently at the brick wall. My knuckles made a sickening crack and I winced in pain, but it was a comforting distraction from the fire that was boiling the very blood in my veins. I knew anger wasn't going to fix things, I had to stay calm…for Naruto.

My eyes closed and I called upon the image of his rare smiling face.

Once when I had tripped in a puddle of mud while we were fleeing he laughed.

I stared astonished at the beautiful sound I never heard him make before. The moment was forever engraved in my soul. After the moment of sheer happiness my heart fluttered at the sight of him and the intense desire to touch him awakened my dead heart.

I shook my head squeezing my injured knuckle until the memory was successfully pushed back to the depths. My eyes opened and I glared at the foreboding shadows that seemed to be laughing at me. "Your desert is coming to you." I growled my lips lifting into a snarl. I spat on the ground before continuing to the end.

(End of Gaara POV)

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>_

_**I had no way of knowing how much time had passed but in the cold darkness I didn't care. All I wished was to keep Naruto safe and warm in my arms like I had so many years before. The years that felt like eternity. Suddenly I wished to whisper my love to him despite the face he could not hear them. **_

_**"I love you." I whispered the words falling of my lips and seeming to gather around him protectively. **_

_**"I love you so much." I whispered more tears falling onto his face.**_

_** I gently kissed his lips hoping that all my feelings of undying love would start his still heart. When nothing happened I sat back laughing at my foolishness. This wasn't a fairytale. I rubbed at my eyes and pulled Naruto close to me once again.**_

_** "Sasuke…"**_

_**(End of Sasuke POV)**_

* * *

><p>(Gaara POV)<p>

I peered angrily at the building that unlike the rest was well intact and had boastful music wafting from open windows. Large gales of laughter accompanied the music, as well as the clinking of glasses. My blood boiled in my veins at the knowledge that they were rolling in the good fortune of their treachery. When I finished my seething I noticed the absence of security. Not even a single man in front of the door was present. Apprehension filled my body and caused me to glance cautiously over my shoulder. NO one was behind me but it was obvious that there had to be some sort of security. Orochimaru was no fool. I sat back in the shadows contemplating my next move. What seemed to be the upmost important thing was to find out what security he did have. I glanced back at the building before going back further into the heart of the fallen city.

The sounds of hundred of rats reached my ears and I tried not to cringe in disgust at the vile creatures. There were hundreds of them scuttling around each other in a withering mound of black. I stared for a while allowing repulsion to have a good go at me before I swung into action. My hand shot out and I snatched up a fat rat that squealed horribly. Upon hearing the alarm of one of their own the rats scattered with their own frightened cries. I clamped my hand over the rat's mouth to keep it from biting and glanced warily around at my surrounding. Nothing struck me as alarming and with the struggling rat I ran back to my appointed watch point.

The rat struggled and tried to bite my finger tearing away at my last nerve. I wasn't going to be remorseful when it died. With steely eyes I released the rat and shoved it in my favored direction. The rat sickened with alarm rushed forward with no hesitation. It stopped a few paces from the building and squeaked in what seemed like triumph. I watched and waited with rapt attention. The rat scuttled here and there its red eyes unconcerned. Confusion washed over me and I almost looked away but the rat's horrified squeal sealed my attention once again. It was shaking violently and the veins under his skin were rippling. Next its eyes enlarged spewing a spurting stream of foul yellow blood. I watched in horrified silence as blood spewed from all its pores. The rat squeaked and withered before imploding in a shower of blood, fur and guts. I was speechless as I calmly looked at the carnage before me. "Hey a rat got toasted!" Yelled a drunk from one of the open windows. They laughed and jeered at the remains, shouting in their drunken voices. I watched them with eyes full of hatred. They thought they were safe. They were dead wrong.

I pulled myself up onto the highest building on the block and watched Orochimaru's cave closely. To my pleasure the security seemed to have no effect on the birds perched lazily on the edge. I turned my face up to the midnight sky feeling the cool wind brush against my skin soothingly. AS I stared up at the full moon I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever gaze up at the moon again. I shook my head for it was a question I couldn't answer. A burst of laughter turned my attention back to the task at hand. It was now or never. I took a running start then jumped.

(End of Gaara POV)

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Sasuke POV)<strong>_

_**I stared in shocked silence at the stirring Naruto. His breathtaking blue eyes stared up at me in what seemed like wary caution. I opened and closed my eyes trying to find the right words to say, but I found none. Naruto gently touched my face and whispered **_

_**"I love you too and I'm going to fight for you." He sat up his face seemingly beginning to regain some of its original color. **_

_**He then stood only slightly unsteady on his feet. I rose to meet him my tongue still caught with disbelief. Naruto smiled warming my chilled heart.**_

_** "Wait for me." He said before rushing into the darkness that consumed him. **_

_**I smiled nodding in a silent promise before walking the opposite way.**_

_**(End of Sasuke POV)**_

* * *

><p>(Gaara POV)<p>

I hit the roof and rolled half expecting to be horribly maimed by one of Orochimaru's contraptions. Fortunately I stayed intact even when I shakily stood to my feet. The night was still filled with loud music and drunken laughter. I was grateful for the added noise and skulked to the fire escape. My fingers popped it open and I glanced around one last time. Satisfied I was alone I slipped inside.

(End of Gaara POV)

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV)<p>

I awoke alone in the white room feeling chilled all over. It was so cold I could see my breath escape my mouth in thin wisps.

"Gaara!" I called only to be greeted by silence.

Uneasiness crawled through me and I jumped out of bed landing gracefully on my feet. I flexed my muscled in wonder at my new agility and strength. A smile graced my lips as I bolted out of the room calling for my companion. I soon found the apartment was unoccupied and realization sunk like a stone in my stomach. My feet propelled me back to my room and hastily I grabbed some new clothes. Knives and guns flew into my pockets before I raced out the door praying I wasn't too late.

(End of Naruto POV)

* * *

><p>(Gaara POV)<br>I crawled through the vents stopping occasionally to listen and to make sure I was following the right noises. Soon the laughter died and all that could be heard was the whining of machines and hushed whispers. I stopped above the heads of two goons engaging in a conversation involving a young girl that was their new play thing. My blood surged and with one sharp movement I hurtled from the vents and fell upon the startled men. They shrieked in alarm but I quickly slit their throats letting their red blood silence their voices forever. I studied their rugged faces with contempt before running down the hallway. The alarm would be sounded and I had to find the monster that lived in nightmares.

Men shouted spotting me racing toward them with the blood of their comrades dripping down my gleaming knifes. I sent once of the blades in a man's throat, he fell a horrible gurgling noise escaping his blood filled mouth. Another let out an enraged cry before racing forward with his other comrades. I smiled savagely as I crouched low and kicked their feet from under them. I was upon them in seconds. My blade went through a skull amidst a deafening crack. He had not time to even scream. The man next to him gasped his body paralyzed with fear. My blade went through his eye. He screamed loud and shrill his withering hands grabbing at me. I smiled coldly as I twisted my blade in his socket. He let out a horrified moan before falling still. The third had gotten away leaving his comrades in a pool of their own blood and gore. I stood wiping my dirtied blade on my pants. He knew I was coming for him now.

Many goons stood in my path growling and flailing their weapons. My blade stayed true and brought carnage upon my vast pool of enemies. A calm descended upon me as I stabbed my victims until the life drained out of them along with their blood. Soon I would meet him and take his life.

I ran as I ducked my head into empty rooms. Often enough I sent an explosive in first before inspecting my find. Disappointment after disappointment followed until I came upon a room harboring a man. His eyes were bandaged with a bloody cloth and vicious scars marked his body. My eyes traced the horrible sight before I stepped into the room. I carefully stepped to the still man's side and whispered

"Sasuke?" I gazed at a long jagged line that had blood slightly bubbling under the crude stitches.

The man suddenly groaned as if in a late response to my question. I grinned before unbinding his wrists and ankles. There was no doubt I would have to carry him but the adrenaline pumping in my veins gave me strength. I picked up the man and hurtled out of the room.

(End of Gaara POV)

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV)<p>

My eyes surveyed the carcass of what I thought was once an animal with cool contempt. No doubt one of Orochimaru's contraptions brought about such an end. I shook my head before climbing up the escape to survey my surrounding. The building was tall and slightly towered over the panicked one in front of me. Gaara was already raising hell. I smiled bitterly before launching myself into the air onto the opposite building. My feet rushed me down the vent and I crawled my way to Gaara's opening. I was greeted by two men with their throats savagely slit open. I stared at them intrigued by the blood that pooled around them. However the shouts of more brought me out of my daze. I rushed toward the sound of panic hoping I wasn't too late.

(End of Naruto POV)

* * *

><p>(Gaara POV)<p>

I ran Sasuke limp in my arms. Men ran after me and I thought it was blind luck that made it so they had no weapons other than knives. I raced down hall after hall until I came face to face with the devil himself. His skin as usual was grotesquely white and his sharpened teeth gleamed as he smiled.

"My! Gaara you have grown!" He said his voice coated with sick amusement.

I glanced at my hands tightening around Sasuke. Orochimaru clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Were are you going with my prize subject?" He asked.

I gritted my teeth, this wasn't going to end well. However before I could say anything the scream of men erupted behind me. I turned and felt my heart flutter into existence. A familiar mob of blond hair was bobbing and weaving among a mass of falling goons. In no time flat no one was left standing except for the blood splattered blond. He smiled ruefully at me. However his expression changed into one of horror as he called out a warning. I felt the pain before I registered what had happened. Naruto was at my side in seconds his knife slashing at the cackling Orochimaru. Sparks fluttered across my vision as I fought the pain. Naruto spat and cursed before scooping me up in his arms. As he ran I slipped into impenetrable darkness.

I felt the cool wind on my cheek and opened my eyes. Naruto stood above me his eyes clouded with grief. I smiled up at him too relieved for words.

"You kept your promise." He said smiling tearfully.

I laughed a action that made me cringe in pain.

"Naruto…"I began my voice sounding distant and foreign.

"I want one wish." I whispered listening to the pound of feet nearing our hiding spot.

"Anything." Naruto said, suddenly turning into a sap.

I smiled and whispered "Kiss me."

Naruto sniffed s a tear slipped down his cheek. He leaned closer until our lips met in a passionate embrace. I smiled as he pulled away tears running down his cheeks.

"Go…they are coming." I said.

"But…" He began but I shook my head.

"I got the bastard don't worry." I whispered.

Naruto smiled before scooping up the still Sasuke.

" I will come back for you." He promised as he raced off into the shadows just as Orochimaru and his goons arrived.

He stalked over to me a cocky smile forming on his face.

"My new test subject how nice. I will have to bring your friends too so you have some company." He said his teeth glinting.

He leaned forward until I could smell his rancid breath. I smiled and grabbed his neck. He had carelessly gotten too close. He sputtered in rage trying to get out of my grasp, shrieking at his goons.

I smirked as I said "Come with me to hell."

I pressed a button and we all went up in flames.

(End of Gaara POV)

* * *

><p>(Naruto POV)<p>

I watched the building collapse in a massive yellow and orange cloud. Tears rolled silently down my cheeks as I stroked Sasuke's black mane. I hung my head in grief not realizing Sasuke had begun to move until he spoke.

"Naruto…" he hoarsely called.

My eyes widened in shock and I felt more tears spill down my cheeks. I pulled Sasuke close and once again he wrapped me into the safety and warmth of his arms.

(End of Naruto POV)

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! OMG so sad right?DX but this is still not the end there is the epilogue! YAY! so comment and enjoy please! and i hope you liked the journey and will read my other stories as well and fell confident to comment;D i dont' bite haha See ya!<strong>

**~Goingthroughchanges**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

**_Where the night is never dark_**

(Naruto POV)

Bright rays of sunshine danced gracefully across my cheek. Its warmth soaked through my skin and flowed through my veins soothing my injured soul. A granite grave stone stood silently in front of me. Even this stone mirrored the strength of the person it represented. I slowly kneeled tracing my fingers lightly against the smooth stone.

"Thank you. "I whispered, blinking back tears as I stood.

"I'll come back for you." I promised.

It was the same promise I made on that night. I smiled before slowly walking down the hill. Sasuke was waiting for me in his wheel chair, his sightless eyes staring at the fall leaves.

"It's going to be okay." He said turning to face me with a troubled smile.

I nodded as I bent down to hug my love. He wrapped his arms around me and i breathed in his familiar scent.

"Happiness comes at a price." He whispered.

"I know." I mumbled slowly pulling away.

Sasuke smiled and despite his eyes lack of sigh they dimly sparkled.

"Shall we go?" He asked holding out his hand to me.

"Yeah." Together we walked away from the hill my promise hanging in the air.

'I'll be back for you…Gaara.'

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The darkness that hides the light<em>**

**_Was only temporary_**

**_It fooled my eyes showing my weakness but hiding my strength_**

**_The pain that brought great sorrow_**

**_Was only a reminder that happiness comes at a price_**

**_It's always darkest before the dawn_**

**_and it takes a while for the sun to rise_**

**_but the color of the dawn is most beautiful to the healing soul_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! i'm going to cry! it's over! and i put so much work and soul into it hahaXD what shall my next story be? i think i might have it Naruto and Gaara themed...should it be a comedy or should it be another romantic tragedy? Tell me which one 'kay? Thank you for reading all the way through and i hope you decide to comment and tell me what genre you want to me write next and how this story way:D is that cool? thank you for reading all the way through and i hope to see you guys again soon:DDDD love you all!:)**


End file.
